


Hooking Pan

by AFangirlFantasy, M_Emeline



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry Styles as Captain Hook, Hate Sex, Kinda, Louis Tomlinson as Peter Pan, Love/Hate, M/M, Neverland, Neverland (Peter Pan), Older Harry, One Shot, Pirate Harry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Younger Louis, i think that's the right tag?, larry stylinson - Freeform, maybe not completely hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFangirlFantasy/pseuds/AFangirlFantasy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Emeline/pseuds/M_Emeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why would Peter Pan ever want to be captured by Captain Hook?"</p><p>Just another day in Neverland as Peter Pan and Captain Hook fight to the death. But with tensions rising high, there's only one way to release their built up frustration. Guess you can't say never in Neverland...</p><p> </p><p>***Just in case it's not stated enough<br/>Peter Pan - Louis Tomlinson<br/>Captain Hook - Harry Styles</p><p> </p><p>  <b> updated 07.22.2017 </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooking Pan

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my best friend and beta, M_Emeline! And thank you to everyone who reads, I hope you enjoy it! You are all the best!
> 
> **** By the way, this is the tumblr link for the wonderful artist who drew this picture that my story is based off of! Go check her out!  
> [pass-the-pencil](http://pass-the-pencil.tumblr.com)

                                                       

“Tink, I think I’m in the mood for a bit of fun.”

The teasing lilt of the older boy carries itself to a fairy sitting beside him. Her skin that naturally glows a golden tint, turns to the red of an ember, as her minuscule body startles at the comment.

“Peter,” her worried voice says, “don’t tell me you’re going where I think you’re going.”

The boy rolls his iridescent blue eyes, and chuckles before running his hands through his dirty blonde hair. “There’s nothing to worry about, Tink. What’s the worst that could possibly happen?”

As he talks, he places extra pressure on the heels of his feet, pushing off the ground as he soars through the air with inexplicable ease. Tink rushes to fly up after him, trying to pull him back down as she latches onto his right foot.

“He’s going to kill you one of these days,” she screams.

“Yeah,” Peter smirks, “we’ll see about that.”

In the next second, Peter kicks his foot into the air and sends Tink whooshing back to the ground. She hits the sand hard, and when she finally gets her balance back, she looks up to find Pan already gone. Despite being beyond furious at his actions, she also starts to wonder when Peter became so addicted to danger? He’s always been adventurous, but recently, it’s as if he’s wanting to get captured by his forsaken enemy. She shakes her head to physically release that thought.

Why would Peter Pan ever want to be captured by Captain Hook?

 

* * * *

 

“Oi, SMEE!”

“Y-y-yess, Captain?”

A small pudgy man with balding gray hair comes running from the upper deck to the side of his captain. The older man bows down low, before straightening his back and looking into the shadows where the other man is standing.

“Smee...it’s been quiet for far too long. Where was Pan last seen?”

“A-at Mermaid Lagoon, s-s-sir.”

As the older man finishes his stuttered sentence, his captain comes forth from the shadows he had been in. With each languid step forward the Captain takes into the light, the more pieces of his figure can be seen. First, long legs clad in black pants, and fitted into tall leather boots appear. After, a long torso draped in a white button-down shirt opened to his chest, is barely seen under a red and black jacket. However, it’s the last and final step completely into the light, that captures the true essence of the captain before him. A sun-kissed face only dimmed by shimmering green eyes, comes into view. Regardless of the captain’s facial scruff, his slightly parched peach lips, and his exhausted expression, he’s still profusely handsome.

“Smee, I need my hat! Where’s my hat!?”

Smee goes running off to a room behind his captain, and grabs a plush black velvet pillow, holding a large black hat and an earring.

“Yes, Captain. So sorry Captain.”

The older man bows with his arms held high to bring the items up to his captain’s face. Hook smirks, and takes the black cross earring first, before gently placing the large hat on top of his shoulder-length, brown hair.

With everything where it belongs, the captain asks, “Another day in paradise, am-I-right Smee?”

“Y-yes, of course, sir.”

“Smee, I need you to go below and tell the boys to start making my food. When you’re done, I want you to start mopping the deck.”

“Yes, right away, Captain.”

In an instant, Smee dashes off to the belly of the ship as Hook lets out a deep breath. The older man always irritates him like no other. _Well,_ Hook thinks, _not as much as Pan._ Heading towards the side of the ship, Hook leans against the wooden railing, glancing out across the water.

“It isn’t the same when Pan’s not around,” he barely whispers to himself. Though he’d never openly admit to feeling such a way.  

As the words echo off the passing wind, an aggravating laugh sounds behind him. He smirks at the familiar noise, and bites his bottom lip as the thrill of the rush comes up, before spinning around.

“Speak of the devil!”

In a fluid motion Hook spins around and throws a knife in the direction of his nemesis, Peter Pan. Peter, with a childish cackle, flies into the air before the knife can hit him.

“Haha! Miss me?”

“Not a chance, Pan.”

Peter lands on the railing of the ship where Hook had been mere seconds before. The elder of the two, walks a couple inches back, getting into position for whatever Peter’s next move is. While Hook reminds himself to show no emotions - inside, his heart quivers with excitement. When Peter shows up, Hook feels renewed.

“So tell me Hook, do you often gaze into the ocean thinking about me, or was it just this time?”

Hook licks the side of his mouth as he laughs. Peter’s face is as youthful and attractive as ever.

“Oh darling, don’t tell me you were there for a while? If you want to check me out so badly, all you had to do was ask. I’d gladly let you have a look before I cut out your heart.”

Hook grabs a sword off his belt, standing with his body leaning forward, and sword held high. Peter flies up off the railing at the posture, swirling above Hook in the air.

“You know, you look so much like a child from way up here.”

“Well then why don’t you come down, and I can show you how much of a man I really am?”

Peter stops swirling in place, frozen above the ship. Slowly, he floats down onto the wooden floors, landing both feet, hip-width apart. Positioned in front of the older man, Peter is clearly on the shorter side, a disadvantage for him, but the boy is younger and has bounds more energy. When he starts running right at Hook, the man is startled, when in a flash Peter swivels around until he is standing completely behind Hook. Quickly, he stands on his toes and gets close to Hook’s left ear, whispering just to him.

“You’re such a tease with your shirt undone like that.”

When Hook feels the hot breath of Peter on his neck, his whole body shakes. Even though the boy can’t see it, Hook’s green eyes light up with an intensity that he’s been trying to deny for a long time. As the man’s eyes grow wild at the teasing, and before Peter has had a chance to back away, Hook swiftly turns around, shoving Peter up against the closest wall of the ship. With their bodies touching, the taller of the two, lifts his hook up to Peter’s face, gently sliding the metal tip against the boy’s smooth cheek.

“On the contrary love, I’m not the tease here...you are.”

Hook says ‘you are’ slowly, and breathes it back into Peter with a warmth that swells in the boy’s lower belly. With Hook’s lips already so close to Peter’s ear, the man inches even closer, and licks seductively at his earlobe. Peter abruptly pushes Hook off of him, and steps over to the side.

“Sorry mate, but I think you’ve got the wrong idea.”

Hook cockily smirks, knowing that he’s not the only one feeling aroused right now.

“That’s cute, you denying it an all.”

“There’s nothing to deny.”

Hook begins walking closer to Peter, as the boy begins walking away. For every step Hook makes towards him, Peter takes a step behind. But still, Peter remains face to face, and thus far, hasn’t attempted to fly off yet. For this reason, Hook knows he’s right.

“Then what are you so afraid of, love?”

“I’m not afraid,” Peter smirks as if to seem more at ease than he really is.

With Hook still walking closer to him, the boy decides that it’s time he better leave. Applying pressure to his back heels, he tries to take off, but just as his feet are inches from the ground, Hook latches onto his shoes, and throws him down on the ground again. Pan rolls onto his back after the fall, hoping for a chance to stand up, until Hook crushes it by getting on top of him.

“Come on Pan,” Hook tries, as he’s straddled on top of the other, “admit it. You don’t come here day after day to watch me gaze at the ocean. You want more.”

Peter snorts, “You’re right, I want your life!”

Hook remains on top, as he chuckles at Pan’s refusal to admit his desires. “I know you’re lying. You’re curious, always have been, always will be. So stop pretending, and tell me what you really came here for.”

As Hook says these words, he pushes Peter’s hands against the floor above the boy’s head, holding them against his will. He then moves his face as close as he can, without touching, and peers his green eyes into Peter’s illuminated blue.

“Hook…”

The boy whispers his name, unable to say anything else. With the tension so thick they can hardly breathe, Hook continues to look at him, as he throws caution to the wind.  

“We don’t have to be enemies.”

“Sorry _love_ _,_ but that’s what we are. We’re enemies. You’ll always be my enemy.”

At his words, Hook swallows hard...maybe it was all in his head? A second later Hook eases off of Peter, and stands up without saying a word. He doesn’t care what happens, or if Peter tries to kill him. Turning his back to the other, Hook surrenders, heading back to his room in defeat.

But something stirs in Peter as he watches the man walk away. The gorgeous man that he’s always been drawn to, in every sense of the word.  As his heart aches at the sight before him, Peter can’t deny that there’s something more to them, than being enemies. “Hook...wait…”

The man stops walking, but doesn’t shift back around, waiting in the silence for what Peter wants to say next.  Though before another word is spoken, Hook hears a _whoosh,_ and suddenly a strong force whips his body up against the wall. In an instant, he’s enveloped by wandering hands, and a hungry mouth that kisses him roughly against his neck.

Hook moans at the nipping of his skin, “Pan…”

The sound only makes Peter grab him tighter. Hook responds to the advances by biting his bottom lip, and pulling at the back of Peter’s hair. Both of them breathing heavy, as moans escape from their needy lips.

“Wait Pan, let’s got to my cabin . We could be caught here.”

Peter moves back, nodding his head in agreement to the idea. Taking the lead, Hook guides Peter the twenty steps to his quarters, and quietly sneaks him inside. When he closes the door behind him, he locks the knob, and places a chair in front to ensure that no one can enter without approval. After the chair is positioned, Hook turns to find Peter standing with a look of thirst in his eyes that he’s never seen before. Instantly, Peter walks up to Hook and shoves up against his body again, grabbing at his jacket and ripping it from his arms. As the jacket comes off, Hook pulls at the hem of Peter’s shirt and pulls it above his head, making the boy’s feathered hair messier than before.

“Hook…” Peter stops for a moment, and looks into Hook’s eyes. “I’ve… erm, I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

Hook’s eyes widen in surprise. He was always interested in a good fuck, but Peter’s words imply more than Hook’s ever been open for. Despite never feeling the need for more than a night with someone, Hook hears the boy confession and yearns for so much more. Never before has he wanted the person more than the sex, and yet here he is, finding the feeling wildly appealing, yet scary, all at the same time.

“Me too, love.”

Licking his lips, Hook’s momentary pause is destroyed, as the feeling of a soft mouth attaches to his own, distracting any other thoughts. Hook growls at the intensity, as Peter’s tongue licks against his, like his life depends on it. Hook grabs onto the boy’s hips, and while attached, shoves him down on top of his bed. Once they’re lying down, Hook straddles him again, except this time, he’s not letting go. Leaving a trail of his bite marks all over Peter’s chest, the boy grabs a fist full of Hook’s hair, and firmly pulls.  

“Fuck, Hook! Your lips feel so warm.”

“You like?”

“Like? You’re making me want to grab my cock  and fuck that pretty mouth of yours. I can’t take it anymore.”

Peter aggressively rips open Hooks halfway unbuttoned shirt, throwing it on the ground passionately. Hook then pulls his own pants and boots off, as Peter does the same. Once they’re both naked, Peter takes the lead, climbing on top of Hook as they get back onto the mattress.  In this position, Peter sucks at the dip of Hook’s hip bones, reveling in the way Hook wiggles under his mouth at the pleasure. Slowly, he lowers his body down to Hook’s cock, and grabs the smooth skin within his right hand. Hook lets out a moan that sends shivers up Peter’s spine.

Slow at first, Peter glides his hands up and down Hook’s cock, steadily picking up speed. He watches Hooks mouth drop open from the feeling, and sees as his body shudders in agreement to the motions. While Peter feels Hook’s thickness between his hand, he simultaneously licks the tip before tightening his own lips around him. Up and down he moves his head, as his hand pumps the bottom half, sucking and licking in the way that makes Hook moan loudest.

“Mmmm Pan, I-I want to touch you.”

Pan lifts his head, questioning what Hook means by, ‘I want to touch you.’ Suddenly, without having to ask, Hook grabs his legs and swings his body over Hook’s, so that Peter’s cock is by Hook’s face. Just as Peter had been doing to Hook, Hook grabs his cock and carefully encloses it within his mouth. The feeling of Hook’s soft lips around him, and the feeling of Hook’s warm tongue sliding waves of irrevocable satisfaction against his skin, makes Peter nearly cum, but he tries to hold it in until he gets Hook there first.

“Ugh, God Hook. That feels so fucking good.”

With Hook’s cock in his hand, he swallows it up again, and bobs his head in rhythm to Hooks swaying body. Together, they suck each other off, panting and moaning at the other’s actions. Peter then takes his tongue, and while Hook’s cock is already in his mouth, licks against the slit in circles. Using Hook’s pleads as guidance, Peter quickens the pace that he is moving his head, prompting Hook to do the same.

“Fuck Pan, I-I’m not gonna make it…”

Hook sucks harder, building him further and further up, until all at once Peter’s body breaks into a thousand tiny pieces. As he moans loudly in response to releasing all his pent up stress into Hook’s wet mouth, Hook’s body responds by cumming into Pan, shooting down into his awaiting throat. Panting heavily as they come down from the high, they lay down in Hook’s bed.

“I must admit Pan, you were insatiable.”

Peter turns over to Hook and nods, “I can’t believe this really happened.”

There’s a victorious smirk on Hook’s lips, “Neither can I. So uh, does this mean we’re still enemies?”

Peter bursts out laughing at Hook’s question, which inevitably makes the man chuckle, too.

“No,” Peter answer after his laughter has subsided, “I guess we’re not. But don’t expect this to happen all the time. I’m not gonna-”

Peter is interrupted by Hook climbing on top of him, “Love?”

“Yes?”

Hook’s smile stretches across his face, “Shut up.”

Peter acts offended as he scoffs, until Hook swoops down for another passionate kiss.

_Guess getting captured by Captain Hook wasn’t the worst thing for Peter Pan, after all._

 

**Author's Note:**

> _Thank you!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is my main blog: [afangirlfantasy](http://afangirlfantasy.tumblr.com)  
> This is my fic rec / author rec side blog: [alarriefantasy](http://alarriefantasy.tumblr.com)  
> Here is the [rebloggable post](http://afangirlfantasy.tumblr.com/post/139577813186/afangirlfantasy-heres-my-one-shot-based-off-of)


End file.
